An impact wrench or impact tool may be used to install and remove threaded fasteners. Impact tools generally include a motor coupled to an impact mechanism that converts the torque of the motor into a series of powerful rotary blows directed from a hammer to an output shaft called an anvil. While impact tools have many uses, impact tools are often used when installing and removing lug nuts that secure an automotive wheel or tire assembly to a vehicle. Impact tools are preferred in such situations because they offer reactionless operation (i.e., the user does not have to fight a reaction torque as the impact tool tightens or removes a fastener), they provide the ability to loosen stubborn fasteners, and they operate quickly and efficiently.